


Slow morning

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Strawberry 'verse [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Cassian had stuck around ever since the strawberry incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on Tumblr.

Bodhi woke up with an arm slung around his torso.

Blinking awake, he slowly turned his head to the side, so as not to disturb the man sleeping next to him. Cassian was sound asleep, hair falling into his eyes as his chest rose and fell with every breath. The sun was slowly rising, illuminating his sculpted face and toned chest. At that moment, he looked every bit the god Bodhi imagined him as.

Bodhi was so lost in his admiration, he hadn’t noticed Cassian waking up on his own.

“Morning,” Cassian whispered, smiling fondly at his boyfriend as they recalled the night before.

Bodhi smiled back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Should we get up soon? I was thinking about getting us some breakfast—”

Cassian sighed, lazily dragging himself over Bodhi.

“—or not,” he said, gasping as Cassian began to pepper his neck with kisses.

“Just a little longer,” whispered Cassian. Bodhi gave in, running his hand across his back.

He could spend some more time in bed.

 

Bodhi waited anxiously by the pan as Cassian took his time with the shower.

It wasn’t like he was a particularly bad cook; he just wanted to make this as good as possible. Ever since the strawberry incident, he and Cassian had grown a tentative friendship, centered around personal conversations and constant gardening. Despite his fruit-stealing ways, Cassian had a charming personality that Bodhi found himself drawn to.

He wasn’t sure when he fell in love with the man who had eaten his strawberries; it simply dawned on him one lazy afternoon as they were watering the flowers, and Bodhi caught how dedicated Cassian was to their work and life. He’d asked Cassian if he wanted to spend a little longer with him, then, praying that he felt the same. And miraculously, Cassian was still in his house the morning after.

Biting his lips, Bodhi flipped the pan, letting the next crepe fall onto the plate. Waiting for it to cool, he decided to check on the coffee, strongly brewed like he knew Cassian liked. Satisfied, he returned to the crepes, gently unfolding them, filling them with homemade jam and cream, and delicately rolling them. For an extra touch, he decorated them with powdered sugar and a drizzle of chocolate syrup, topped with freshly-cut strawberries.

He just finished setting the table when the bathroom door opened in a cloud of steam, and Cassian walked out in nothing but his shorts.

“Smells good,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Crepes,” he said, setting the coffee down, “with _fresh_ strawberries.” Cassian scoffed. “Seriously. Just picked them this morning.”

“What it is with you and strawberries?” he said, sitting down at the small table.

“They’re good,” said Bodhi, taking a sip of coffee. “I’d expect you to know that.”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “Never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Afraid not.” Bodhi looked expectantly at Cassian. “Go on.”

Cassian grinned, beginning to dig into the crepes.

They made small talk that morning, meaningless chat about soil salinity and the weather, but it wasn’t the kind of small talk that sprouted from discomfort and unfamiliarity. Rather, they had grown comfortable enough to be able to converse about anything, interrupted with occasional kisses.

Bodhi knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
